Les Oubliés
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Les Créatures noires ont envahis les deux Mondes. Soul Society est débordé par le nombre d'ennemis et Ichigo et ses amis ne parviennent plus à protéger les habitants de Karakura. Alors, il reste une dernière carte à jouer. Un as maudit mais qui peut s'avérer salvateur.
1. Prologue: Ceux qui pourront les éliminer

Bonjour à tous! Je suis Miss PandaManga et vous lisez mon premier Cross-over pas trop bordélique écrit (enfin en cours) à ce jour! :) Et c'est un Cross-over entre KH et Bleach essentiellement. Peut-être qu'il y aura des caméos d'autres personnages d'autres univers mais je vous préviendrai. Alors, je préviens aussi, la publication ne sera pas du tout régulière ( comme ça je ne me mouille pas...). Ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il y a 500 ans entre les chapitres, c'est normal... Pour pas trop vous perdre, l'histoire se déroule entre l'épisode Fullbring et la guerre Quincy pour le manga Bleach. Je n'en dis pas plus! ;) J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira!

Disclamer: Kingdom Hearts est un jeu vidéo dont les droits appartiennent à Disney et Square Enix. Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo. Je n'ai donc aucun droit sur ces oeuvres. Soutenez les oeuvres originales.

 _Prologue : Ceux qui pourront les éliminer_

Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 ans et shinigami remplaçant de son état, courait vers les quartiers de la 1ère Division de Soul Society, ventre à terre. À ses côtés, ses amis Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado et Uryu Ishida étaient sur ses talons. Ils étaient venus sans invitation, et pour cause, la situation dans le monde réel était plus qu'alarmante. Depuis plusieurs semaines, d'étranges créatures étaient apparues dans le Monde Réel. La plupart d'entre elles étaient noires, d'autres avaient des formes humanoïdes plus colorées mais elles n'en étaient pas moins agressives. Car agressives, elles l'étaient ; encore plus que les Hollows… Elles s'attaquaient directement aux vivants ! La panique avait gagné toute la ville, plus personne n'osait sortir de chez soi, pensant être en sécurité. Malheureusement, les Créatures trouvaient parfois un moyen d'entrer… Devant la situation désespérée, malgré tous les efforts d'Ichigo et de ses amis pour stopper le phénomène, les Créatures continuaient à pulluler. Il leur fallait des renforts et vite !

Malheureusement, quand ils étaient arrivés, ils pensaient être dans un cauchemar sans fin. Les Créatures les attendaient aussi de l'autre côté du Senkaimon… Elles avaient envahies les deux Mondes ! Pas étonnant que Soul Society ne bouge pas plus le petit doigt, s'ils étaient aussi envahis ! Ils durent se frayer un chemin à travers ce champ de bataille immense, à travers les griffes des Créatures et à travers les victimes et les soldats qui le peuplaient. Ils aidèrent, bien sûr. À Rukongai surtout, où la situation était très critique les habitants étaient terrifiés de ce qui leur arrivaient. Ils n'y comprenaient rien, pourquoi eux ? Et bien sûr, il n'y avait personne pour leur répondre. Les shinigami survivants sur place ne savaient pas grand-chose de plus, sinon que si quelqu'un mourrait de la main de ces Créatures, il se transformait en l'une d'entre elles. Les quatre amis n'avaient jamais observé le phénomène à Karakura mais cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi elles étaient si nombreuses. Connaissant cette nouvelle information en leur possession, les quatre humains se précipitaient vers le Seireitei, ne sachant même plus s'ils pouvaient se permettre de demander de l'aide.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination après quelques batailles contre les Créatures qui avaient aussi investi le Seireitei. Personne ne trouva à redire vis-à-vis de leur présence, normalement interdite, et ils furent conduit au bureau du Capitaine général. Ils trouvèrent le vieux shinigami debout, le regard rivé vers le Seireitei en proie aux Créatures. Malgré qu'il ne l'observait que de dos, Ichigo semblait soudain voir le poids des années s'abattre sur les épaules encore robustes du vieillard. Le poids d'années de lutte, de guerre, de paix, de troubles, de vie et de mort de ses précieux soldats. Ichigo l'avait revu depuis la bataille contre Aizen, il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il était venu récupérer le corps de Ginjô, et il ne lui avait pas paru si affligé… Le vieillard se redressa un peu et mit quelque peu ses épaules en arrière, conscient du regard des jeunes Âmes Errantes posé sur lui.

« Les Créatures ont aussi envahi le Monde Humain, Ichigo Kurosaki ? demanda le Capitaine général Yamamoto, la voix assurée malgré la fatigue.

\- Oui. Elles pullulent même. Urahara lui-même n'a plus d'idées pour les arrêter et nous ne pouvons plus tenir la cadence. Nous voulions demander de l'aide mais nous avons vu en arrivant, qu'il en était de même ici…

\- Pour vous aussi, c'est la première fois que vous rencontrez ces Créatures, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ishida.

-… En effet, tu as vu juste, jeune Quincy. Elles nous ont pris de court et nous sommes à présent presque étouffés par leur nombre. Nous ne sommes même plus capables d'assurer la protection des humains et des âmes sur Terre…, déclara le vieil homme en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Est-ce que Mayuri Kurotsuchi a des données sur elles ? A-t-il réussi à les étudier en si peu de temps ? continua Ishida.

\- Malheureusement non. Ces Créatures ont de telles propriétés qu'elles réussissent à lui échapper à chaque fois qu'il réussit à en capturer une. Nous n'avons que des observations sur le terrain pour nous renseigner.

\- Ah ! À Karakura, on a pu observer qu'elles apparaissaient de jour comme de nuit et qu'elles s'attaquaient aux gens vivants ! Une fois battues, elles disparaissent dans un écran de fumée ! précisa Orihime.

\- Oui, et nous avons appris que si quelqu'un meurt à cause d'elles, cette personne devient comme elles. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres informations ? demanda alors Ichigo.

\- Hum. Certaines. Ils sembleraient que seuls les shinigamis ayant atteint le shikaï ou avec une forte pression spirituelle soit en mesure de les vaincre.

\- Hein ? Mais ça veut dire… ?

\- Oui, murmura le Capitaine, les yeux se voilant de tristesse. Plusieurs élèves shinigamis et soldats n'ont même pas été capables de les toucher. C'était comme si leurs coups passaient à travers le corps de ces Créatures, d'après leurs camarades survivants. Ils sont morts, en proie à la terreur, sans personne en mesure de pouvoir les sauver.

\- Oh, mon dieu…, ne put que souffler la jeune guérisseuse du groupe. Si je peux aider sur le champ de bataille… !

\- Tu serais, en effet, d'une grande aide. Mais une fois le cœur arraché, on ne peut plus rien faire.

\- Le cœur arraché ? s'exclama Chad, sorti de son mutisme par cette terrible information.

\- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'elles procèdent pour tuer leurs ennemis.

\- Quelle horreur…

\- Encore une chose, elles semblent encore plus féroces lorsque leur adversaire est en proie au désespoir.

\- Mais dites-moi, papy, intervint Ichigo, toujours aussi poli, il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ? Y a vraiment personne parmi les capitaines ou autre qui arrive à leur botter les fesses ? »

Le capitaine Yamamoto baissa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Les capitaines et vices-capitaines arrivent bien à se défendre mais pas à les éradiquer…

\- Ils n'y a donc plus aucun espoir ? C'est la fin de Soul Society ?

\- Ne sois pas non plus stupide, Kurosaki ! Nous avons encore quelques as dans nos manches… J'avoue que je ne voulais pas faire appel à eux, mais il semblerait que les Oubliés doivent revenir sur le devant de la scène.

\- Les Oubliés ?

\- Oui, ceux qui pourront réellement les éliminer. »

~0o0o0o0~

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le 13ème District de Rukongai, une jeune fille marchait gaiement sur un sentier de terre, un panier d'osier à la main. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuages et le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons. Les manches de son kimono jaune aux motifs de flocons neigeux dansaient avec la légère brise qui caressait les hautes herbes. Ses courts cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage radieux, encore un peu rond. Les clochettes, en forme de fleurs tombantes, dans ses cheveux accompagnaient la mélodie du vent. La jeune fille brune revenait du marché et des champs, le panier plein de légumes et de fruits. Il fallait bien qu'elle en cuisine, sinon les garçons n'allaient encore mangé que des ramens… ! Elle rit à cette pensée, insouciante. Quels enfants ils pouvaient faire ! Tout semblait calme, paisible. Comme si la menace des Créatures Noires n'avait jamais existé…

La jeune « geisha jaune » finit par arriver à une petite maison traditionnelle, abritée du vent sous un grand cerisier encore en fleurs. Heureuse d'être rentrée, elle se mit à sautiller vers la maisonnée. Oh, la bâtisse n'était pas très grande, pas très luxueuse et était le refuge de quelques araignées mais assez confortable et chaleureuse pour quatre personnes. Et pour la jeune fille, c'était toujours une source de bonheur de la revoir. Elle arriva au niveau de la boîte à lettres qui, pour une fois, contenait du courrier pour eux. Elle saisit la lettre en question et entra. Le rez-de-chaussée était le seul étage de la maisonnée : à droite se trouvait une grande pièce contenant cuisine et salle-à-manger, à gauche se trouvait le salon qui donnait, plus dans le fond, accès à la grande chambre où dormaient les quatre habitants. Enfin, en face de l'entrée s'allongeait un grand couloir qui donnait sur la petite salle-de-bain. D'ailleurs de la vapeur s'échappait de la pièce. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant très bien qui abusait de l'eau chaude.

« C'est moi, je suis rentrée ! cria-t-elle en retirant ses sandales de bois. Avec de bons légumes !

\- Ah ! Xion ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! se moqua une voix grave et douce dans la salle de bains.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, Lea ! Continue et ça sera double ration de soupe ! rit son amie en déposant les courses dans la cuisine.

\- Si c'est TA soupe miso, ce n'est pas vraiment une menace », continua un jeune homme aux yeux verts et félins et au beau visage fin qui venait de la rejoindre.

Vêtu du kimono blanc qui lui servait de pyjama, ses longs épis roux étaient encore mouillés et tombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il s'assit en face de Xion, qui avait commencé à couper quelques carottes.

« Toi, tu es encore traumatisé par celle de Roxas !

\- Ne le laisse plus jamais ce type s'approcher de la cuisine ! C'est une véritable catastrophe ambulante ! s'exclama Lea en grignotant une poire qui dépassait du panier.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Et Isa ?

\- Partis dans le monde réel. Il paraît que ça devient craignos, là-bas…

\- Hum… En parlant de ça, on a du courrier, fit Xion en lui tendant la lettre.

\- Oh. Ça veut tout dire… »

Lea observa l'enveloppe attentivement. Pas de doute possible sur l'expéditeur, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

« Le vieil Yamamoto a besoin de nous, ça faisait longtemps…, murmura Lea.

\- Ce sont les Sans-Cœur qui commencent à l'inquiéter. Ils n'arrivent pas à canaliser le flot de Ténèbres, lui répondit son amie brune.

\- Tu en as croisé sur le chemin ?

\- Bien sûr, ils sont partout maintenant. Mais ils n'ont pas pu résister à mon simple kidô. Ils étaient plutôt faibles.

\- Hum… Il faudra s'attendre à plus coriace une fois au Seireitei…

\- Oui, nos Zanpakutos brilleront bientôt sous le soleil de Mai », déclara Xion, une note de fugue et de combativité dans la voix.

Au dehors, un vent de défi soufflait.


	2. Chapitre 1: Ils sont terrifiants

Yo! C'est Miss PandaManga! :) Voici le premier chapitre des Oubliés! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue! C'est un peu de l'exposition mais c'est nécessaire, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :) Ma chère Kuruyami 666 j'espère que tu es toujours là et que ce chapitre te fera plaisir. Encore merci pour ta review!^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

 _Chapitre 1 : Ils sont terrifiants_

Ils étaient venus quelques jours après que le Capitaine Général Yamamoto ait reçu Ichigo et ses amis dans son bureau. Aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, semblaient-ils dire. Ichigo ne les avaient jamais vu auparavant, pas plus que Renji Abaraï ou Rukia Kuchiki, Vices-Capitaines et amis du Shinigami Remplaçant. Et malgré que ces quatre étranges personnages aient participé aux côtés des Shinigami à plusieurs batailles contre les Créatures Noires, le Shinigami remplaçant n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance. Quelque chose le dérangeait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de leur puissance, qui n'avait pas à pâlir face à celle des capitaines ? Peut-être… et en même temps, non. À cause de leurs personnalités ? Il est vrai qu'il les avait trouvés un peu trop vantards mais il ne les connaissait pas assez et surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de leur parler durant la bataille. Ichigo ne pouvait pas leur enlever le fait que c'était en grande partie grâce à eux que les Créatures Noires avaient fortement reculé.

Profitant de cette accalmie temporaire à Soul Society, les Shinigami ont été envoyés dans le monde réel pour étouffer la menace qui pesait toujours, grâce à l'expérience gagnée lors de leurs combats. Ichigo et ses amis n'étaient cependant pas repartis dans leur monde. En effet, ils ont été conviés à la Réunion des Capitaines et des Vices-Capitaines. Il semblerait que les Oubliés avaient des informations importantes à leur livrer, maintenant que l'état de panique générale était passé. Les adolescents se trouvaient au côté de Renji et Rukia, derrière Byakuya Kuchiki. Tout le monde était présent dans la salle de réunion, même le capitaine Ukitake. Ses crises de toux chroniques avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. On attendait plus que les quatre Oubliés pour commencer et ils jouaient déjà les mauvais élèves en retard.

« Ces enfants commencent à m'exaspérer ! Ils se croient tout permis ! s'énerva le vieux Yamamoto, qui trouvait la situation urgente et à ne pas prendre à la légère.

\- Du calme, Pépé Yama. Je suis sûr qu'ils arrivent… Après tout, mon cousin est dans la bande, il doit tenir de moi ! » répondit le capitaine Kyoraku, toujours aussi désinvolte face à la situation.

C'est alors que tout le monde faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette information sortie de nulle part, à part le Capitaine Commandant toujours en pétard, le Capitaine Ukitake qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien venant de son ami et le Capitaine Zaraki qui s'en fichait et voulait juste aller taper des trucs.

« Pardon ? s'écria Ichigo en sautant sur place.

\- C'est quoi encore, cette histoire, Capitaine Kyoraku ? demanda le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya, irrité par cette nouvelle qu'il soupçonnait d'être une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Eh bien, c'est sans doute quelque chose que savent tous les Capitaines ici présents, commença le Capitaine au chapeau. Il y a environ 50 ans, quatre jeunes Âmes se sont présentées comme étant des élèves Shinigami, survivants d'une attaque d'étranges créatures lors d'un entraînement. Le seul problème est que personne ne se souvenait d'eux, pas même les professeurs de l'école de formation. Il y avait effectivement eu une attaque de Hollow lors d'un entraînement en condition réelle mais il avait été inscrit que tous les élèves étaient revenus sains et saufs.

\- Vous ne confondez pas avec mon année de promotion, Capitaine ? demanda Renji, perplexe et qui avait aussi vécu ce genre d'incident lors de ses années de formation.

\- Non, l'accident s'est renouvelé mais contrairement à ton cas, il n'y a pas eu de morts. La sécurité avait été renforcée depuis. Toujours est-il qu'une de ces Âmes était venue personnellement me voir, me disant qu'il était de ma famille. Comme son prénom ne me disait rien, j'ai consulté les archives familiales. Son nom y était effectivement inscrit mais pas moyen de me souvenir de lui. Je sais que c'est un de mes cousins mais je n'ai aucun souvenir en commun avec lui. Du coup, je me suis tu sur le sujet et seuls Pépé Yama et Ukitake le savaient.

\- Vous avez oublié un membre de votre famille ? Mais c'est affreux ! s'emporta Orihime.

\- Je sais mais il n'y a rien que je sois parvenu à me souvenir…, acheva Shunsui, qui était resté sérieux et mélancolique pendant son discours.

\- Pour montrer leur bonne foi, ils ont participé à des batailles pour Soul Society et à des missions dans le monde réel mais comme personne ne se souvenait d'eux et que l'on se méfiait d'eux, ils ont fini par partir dans Rukongai, continua son ami Jushiro Ukitake.

\- Si vous méfiez d'eux, alors pourquoi… ?commença Rukia.

\- … Pourquoi nous appeler encore à la rescousse ? C'est simple ! On est puissant, mieux vaut nous avoir de son côté ! » l'interrompit une voix moqueuse, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'était du rouquin du groupe, sans doute le plus moqueur et sarcastique des Oubliés. Il venait de pousser les portes de la pièce, accompagné des trois autres Oubliés. Avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le Capitaine Général, qui lui lançait un regard courroucé. Ses longs épis roux flottaient avec arrogance et narguaient la gravité à chacun de ses pas. Son regard vert semblable à celui d'un chat, lui, défiait celui du Capitaine Yamamoto. Des griffes noires pendaient à son cou en collier et une partie d'armure de samouraï pendait à sa ceinture, couvrant le haut de son hakama noir. Son haut de kimono rouge flottait sur son corps trop maigre. Dans son dos, un tigre majestueux était cousu, tout aussi fier que celui qui l'arborait. Les poignées de ses deux Zanpakutos menaçants, semblables à celles des rapières, étaient recouvertes de pics argentés et rouges et frôlaient ses grandes mains.

À ses côtés, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux grands yeux de couleur bleu azur marchait d'un pas calme, presque serein. Il saluait respectueusement les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines présents dans l'assistance par un bref signe de tête. Il portait un haut de kimono assez étrange, comme mal découpé. La partie droite était blanche et celle de gauche était verte. Les deux bouts de tissu se rejoignaient dans son dos, comme scellées ensemble par un symbole Ying et Yang, entouré par deux dragons d'or. Deux sacoches vertes et croisées de blanc pendaient à sa ceinture, couvrant quelque peu son hakama noir. Il jetait par moments des regards bienveillants et amusés à son voisin en rouge. Sans doute s'amusait-il de son attitude, comme un ami vous regarde avec bienveillance et consternation mêlée quand vous partez trop loin dans votre délire ? Peut-être, après tout… Un ange gardien pour ce démon rieur aux cheveux rouges, pensa Ichigo. Mais, comme pour briser cette aura angélique, il portait une sombre épée à sa ceinture. La poignée imitait des ailes de chauve-souris et un cristal violet ornait le début de sa lame, noire comme la nuit.

Plus en retrait, l'unique fille de ce groupe sorti de l'oubli marchait avec assurance et fierté, comme une princesse arrogante. Son pas était rythmé, presque dansant et faisait danser les grelots dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle arborait un visage souriant et charmant, presque moqueur, comme son acolyte rouge. Elle portait un long kimono jaune pâle de geisha, cousu de multiples flocons et vents gelés de couleur bleu clair. S'accordant à sa marche, ces flocons donnaient l'impression de flotter avec grâce. Dans le haut de son dos, un petit oiseau bleu, posé sur une branche fleurie, déployait ses ailes. Ouvert dans le bas, le kimono révélait des frêles jambes couvertes par de très hautes chaussettes blanches et un hakama noir très court, faisant penser un short. À sa ceinture se trouvait un Zanpakuto à la garde surmontée d'une étoile bleutée et à la poignée semblable aux ailes blanches d'un ange. Elle regardait droit devant elle et n'accordait que peu de ses regards bleus aux Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines autour d'elle.

Enfin, le dernier Oublié, un homme robuste, fermait la marche. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient retenus par un simple et modeste fil et tombaient au niveau de ses omoplates. Son haut de kimono était de couleur bleu foncé, avec une bronche en forme de croissant de lune au niveau de son cœur et le kanji du loup cousu dans son dos. Il avançait calmement et lentement à la suite de ses compagnons, comme un adulte responsable et respectueux marche, surveillant les démons qui lui servent de gamins. Cependant même s'il semblait de nature calme, l'aura qu'il dégageait était imposante et presque menaçante. Son visage était aussi vide d'expression et de joie que celui de Byakuya Kuchiki, frère de Rukia et Capitaine de la 6ème Division. Une terrible balafre en croix lui barrait le haut du nez, juste entre ses deux yeux de jade froide, et rendait son regard encore plus perçant. Mais le plus impressionnant était son Zanpakuto à la garde garnie de pics et de croix, aussi grand que lui, et qu'il était contraint de porter sur ses épaules.

Ichigo et ses amis devaient bien se l'avouer… Ils n'étaient pas des novices ou des poules mouillées mais ils étaient impressionnés et un peu décontenancés par ce quatuor imposant. C'était presque du jamais vu de se montrer si arrogant devant le Capitaine Général… Même le Capitaine Zaraki n'aurait jamais osé, même pour se mesurer à lui. Ce qui devait encore plus énerver le vieux Shinigami, qui s'empressa de frapper le sol laqué de sa canne, en signe d'agacement.

« Eh bien, vous vous montrez enfin !

\- Désolé, on pensait qu'il vous fallait plus de temps pour vous pomponner, lui balança gratuitement à la figure le diable rouge.

\- Lea…, appela l'homme aux cheveux bleus, avec menace et colère.

\- C'est vrai que c'était totalement gratuit, grand frère, fit remarquer la petite brune du groupe.

\- Excuse-toi, maintenant, lui souffla le blond, exaspéré mais toujours souriant.

\- Ok, ok. Je vous présente mes excuses, Pépé Yama ! » fit l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Il est presque inutile de préciser que tous les visages se sont alors tournés vers Kyoraku, signe que tout le monde avait deviné qui était le cousin de qui. Les yeux clos, le Capitaine Yamamoto soupira de fatigue et d'agacement.

« T'es indécrottable…, soupira le garçon blond, les poings sur les hanches.

\- SILENCE ! » hurla Yamamoto, à bout de nerfs. Sa pression spirituelle venait de monter d'un cran.

Les Oubliés, pour une fois, semblaient avoir retrouvé leur calme et leur sérieux. La voix du Capitaine Général s'éleva encore :

« Lea Kyoraku, Roxas Hikaru, Xion Suibokuga, Isa Ôokami. Vous que l'on nomme les Oubliés… »

Lea s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, sans doute une vacherie, mais il fut arrêté par un coup de coude bien senti du blondinet Roxas.

« Vous nous avez annoncé que vous aviez des informations plus précises sur ces Créatures Noires… Il est inutile de vous préciser que le temps presse et que nous sommes impatients de les entendre.

\- Exactement ! cria alors le Capitaine de 12ème Division et scientifique invétéré, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Les expériences menées sur ces Créatures se sont révélées infructueuses ! Ces informations sont capitales pour le reste de mes expériences !

\- … Alors en premier lieu, Capitaine, il serait dans votre intérêt personnel d'arrêter vos expériences sur les Créatures, lui répondit Lea, redevenu sérieux. Elles vont mèneront à votre perte.

\- Comment ça ? s'indigna le scientifique.

\- Calmez-vous enfin ! On est là pour vous expliquer, non ? » intervint Xion.

Le scientifique grommela dans sa barbe, tandis que Xion continua son discours :

« Les créatures que vous nommez Créatures Noires sont plus communément appelées Sans-Cœur. En effet, vous l'avez remarqué, ils naissent de personnes qui ont perdu leur cœur. Ce sont des créatures anciennes, aussi anciennes que les Mondes, que la Lumière et les Ténèbres eux-mêmes.

\- Et comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne les connaisse pas, si elles sont si anciennes que ça ? objecta Mayuri, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

\- Parce que notre monde a été connecté… », lâcha ledit Isa, dans un calme et un dédain glacial, comme s'il s'agissait une vérité triviale et tout à fait compréhensible.

Un silence gênant s'éleva dans la Salle avant que Roxas continue le discours de son amie brune :

« Ce qu'Isa a voulu dire, c'est que notre Monde était protégé depuis longtemps contre eux et que cette protection est tombée. Soyons méthodiques et reprenons un peu plus loin avant de revenir cette « connexion ». Les Sans-Cœur sont des créatures qui sont nées, premièrement, au fin fond des Ténèbres et sont dépourvues de cœur. Elles ne ressentent aucune émotion, aucune douleur. Mais elles ont une soif intarissable de dévorer les cœurs des autres êtres vivants.

\- Et pas que celui des êtres vivants, d'ailleurs ! s'exclama Lea, dans un grand geste théâtral et exagéré. C'est bien ce qui nous intéresse… Il n'y a pas que les êtres vivants qui possèdent un cœur… Les Mondes aussi ! »

Sa tirade et sa révélation fut marquée par des regards aux yeux écarquillés par la confusion. Tel un comédien gonflé de fierté et d'arrogance, Lea reprit son monologue avec de grands gestes exagérés :

« Eh oui, mes chers Capitaines, c'est après le cœur de notre Monde que les Sans-Cœur en ont… ! Ils ont finalement réussi à attaquer le cœur des Hommes, après des années d'essai… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils trouvent celui de ce Monde. Et si cela se passe ainsi, mes amis…, nous disparaîtrons tous dans les Ténèbres…

\- Suffit, clowns ! Votre numéro a assez duré ! Le temps presse et vous le gaspillez en idioties et en contes de bonnes femmes ! Arrêtez de raconter des histoires à dormir debout et venez-en aux faits! Des soldats meurent en ce moment-même ! cracha le Capitaine Soi Fon, hors d'elle et qui avait avancé d'un pas vers les Oubliés.

\- Oh. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, Capitaine… Le temps presse…, répondit galamment Lea. Mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment navrant dans tout ça… »

Une aura rouge flamme commença à envelopper le jeune homme. Il se rapprocha lentement du Capitaine, comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie, encore inconsciente du danger.

« Tout ce que nous vous disons est la stricte vérité. À prendre ou à laisser, chère Soi Fon », acheva-t-il, face à elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur meurtrière.

Son aura avait comme gonflé sa maigre carrure et Soi Fon avait la sensation d'être soudain si faible... Des perles de sueur froide commençaient à orner son front. Que se passait-il ? Son esprit était à la fois fasciné et horrifié par ce garçon. Elle avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible de lui mais ses jambes restaient figées. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais cet homme lui… faisait peur ! Face à cette scène, personne n'osait bouger un cil. Tous étaient englués dans la tension épaisse qui venait de s'abattre, et tous observaient la pauvre Soi Fon, tremblante comme une feuille. Yamamoto, quant à lui, regardait la scène d'un œil noir, la main droite serrée sur sa canne.

« Allons, allons, on est pas là pour se disputer ! intervint Xion, une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lea, qui se calma aussitôt. Bon, le problème est que cette guerre est une course contre la montre. Et la solution est de trouver le cœur de Soul Society avant les Ténèbres. Il est bien caché. Le trouver ne sera pas facile mais c'est faisable ! Nous avons voyagé assez longtemps et assez loin pour avoir vu des cas similaires. Nous savons comment nous en débarrasser, faites-nous confiance !

\- Imaginons que nous trouvons ce… cœur, que fera-t-on après ? demanda Byakuya, d'une voix aussi monocorde et froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Très bonne question, Capitaine, répondit Roxas. Comme l'a dit Isa, notre Monde a été connecté aux Ténèbres, il faut donc rompre la connexion. Pour cela, il faut sceller le cœur du Monde par un artefact très spécial. Nous autres Oubliés le possédons. Ainsi scellé, le cœur est protégé ainsi que son Monde.

\- Oh mon Dieu, que c'est compliqué, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Renji en se massant le crâne.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…, lui souffla Rukia, pourtant plus à l'aise avec ce genre d'explications nébuleuses que son ami.

\- Et pour les expériences ? demanda le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

\- Totalement interdites sur les Sans-Cœur. Vous courrez à la catastrophe, ni plus ni moins, lui répondit Xion, sur un ton aimable mais ferme et sans appel.

\- … C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire ? » gronda une voix grave dans le fond de la salle, voilée par un mélange de folie et de plaisir non dissimilés.

La pression spirituelle du Capitaine Zaraki commença à envahir la pièce, grondante, montante et oppressante. Kenpachi se détacha lentement du rang qu'il formait avec Komamura et Ukitake. Un grand sourire horrifique découvrait ses dents en pointe et ses yeux noirs étaient ancrés sur Lea, qui fronça les sourcils. Ichigo connaissait ce regard, Zaraki l'avait déjà braqué sur lui. Légèrement tremblant, il regarda plus précisément là où se trouvait Zaraki et vit que Yachiru y était. Elle était descendue de l'épaule de son Ken-chan… Les craintes d'Ichigo se confirmèrent. Chado, Ishida et Orihime, à ses côtés, se crispèrent violemment.

« Tiens donc, vous avez l'air de petits gars bien fortiches, hein ? Pour faire pisser de peur la Soi Fon, faut y aller ! déclara Zaraki, une aura puissante l'entourant et ses clochettes tintant comme un jugement dernier.

\- ZARAKI ! N'y pensez même pas ! intervint Yamamoto, rouge de colère.

\- Allez… ! Juste un petit duel…, l'ignora Zaraki, enivré par sa soif de combat. Juste toi et moi, mon petit rouquin ! »

Il dégaina et une vague de puissance balaya la pièce. Lea ne bougea pas une oreille. Dans un calme aussi olympien qu'étonnant de sa part, le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à son tour.

Un éclair. Blanc. Puis du rouge sur le parquet. Lea Kyoraku, son sabre gauche à la main, était derrière Zaraki. La seconde suivante, le Capitaine posa un genou à terre.

« Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine, mais vous n'avez pas encore le niveau, lui annonça le plus jeune, du miel et du mépris dans la voix.

\- HA HA HA ! EXCELLENT ! ENFIN UN ADVERSAIRE DIGNE DE MOI ! EN GARDE ! VIENS TE BATTRE ! explosa Zaraki, le regard fou.

\- Ramène-toi ! répondit l'autre.

\- Suffit, Lea. »

Isa, devant les exploits discutables de son ami, était sorti de son mutisme. Sa seule présence autoritaire arracha une mimique désolée à son interlocuteur et avait fait arrêter le combat.

« Tu as assez fait ton intéressant pour aujourd'hui. On rentre, ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers le Capitaine Yamamoto. Une seconde plus tard sans l'intervention de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et les deux combattants auraient fini en cendres, observa Ichigo. Le vieux Shinigami était au bord de l'explosion et sa main était plus crispée que jamais sur son sabre, caché dans sa canne.

« Capitaine Général, permettez-nous de nous retirer. Nous serons là demain, à la première heure, afin de recevoir notre mission, déclara Isa. Les autres Oubliés se taisaient sachant bien que les bornes avaient été dépassées.

\- … Hors de ma vue ! »

La jeune armoire à glace s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, suivi de ces compagnons. Une fois la porte refermée, la tension retomba brutalement et Orihime se précipita vers Zaraki pour le soigner. Ichigo resta bouche bée, le regard tourné vers la porte. Ces Oubliés… étaient capables de battre Zaraki en un claquement de doigt… Il n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible.

« Ils sont terrifiants », lâcha Chad, le teint soudain pâle.

Terrifiants et surtout craints. Ichigo commençait à comprendre pourquoi leur présence au Seireitei était à double tranchant.

~0o0o0o0~

Dans un désert blanc et plongé dans une nuit éternelle, une petite forme noire marchait péniblement. Ses antennes noires et ses yeux jaunes semblaient chercher quelque chose, quelqu'un. Elle traînait derrière elle un Shinigami, dont la vie s'était déjà envolée. Il fallait le corps intact, il resterait sans doute à l'intérieur un peu de cœur, qui ne serait pas encore envolé… L'Ombre finit par entrer dans une grotte sombre et froide.

« Alors, ma petite, tu m'en as laissé un ? » demanda une voix d'outre-tombe, au fond de la grotte.

Des bruits de pas lourds et une gigantesque ombre se déplaça jusqu'à la petite créature des Ténèbres et le cadavre qu'elle tirait. La forme se pencha et attrapa le corps d'une main griffue. D'un coup de griffe, elle brisa la poitrine encore chaude du Shinigami en deux, laissant les côtes et les poumons apparents. Puis elle chercha, chercha quelque chose… sans le trouver. De rage, elle envoya le cadavre valser hors de la grotte en hurlant :

« RIEN ! PLUS RIEN ! PAS UN SEUL MORCEAU DE CŒUR ! ARGGGHHH ! »

Dans sa folie, la forme frappa le Sans-Cœur, qui se désintégra.

« Ah… Ah… Il me faut des cœurs, jeunes et puissants. Les chercher sur des cadavres ne serve plus à rien. Bientôt, je devrai sortir et attaquer en personne Soul Society… »


End file.
